A New Love?
by IkutoGirl
Summary: Nadeshiko's Parents have died and she is being chased by an Assassin that will do anything to get her.The Guardian's are away. Nadeshiko has no on to turn to...or does she? Crack paring IkutoxNadeshiko
1. A Death Threat

Chapter 1 A Death Threat

Nadeshiko ran through the streets of Tokyo searching for any kind of shelter. She finally spotted a tiny alley she could hide in. She slid into the tight spot and prayed that Valore would not find her.

She still couldn't shake the sight of Valore killing her Parents.

"Mother, Father!" She cried silently.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand pull her out the cave by her hair. She cried out before Valore slammed her against a wall. "Be quiet!" He hissed.

Nadeshiko nodded in submission.

"Good," Valore sneered. "Now, you're going to get in that car over there and your not going to run away, right?"

When Nadeshiko didn't answer, Valore pulled her hair even harder. She cried out then bit her lip as she nodded to show she understood.

"Good, now start walking." Valore muttered in her ear.

Nadeshiko walked calmly to the black sedan and got in. An few minutes later, Valor had gotten in and the car was speeding down the Interstate.

"Now, look little girl," Valore said. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep running I'll have to. Understand?"

Nadeshiko give a sad nod.

"Good, we're both on the same page. Now, tell me, where did your father hide _The Jew_?"

Nadeshiko whipped her head around, her eyes flashing. "I don't know, don't talk about my Father as if he was some kind of blood-hungry animal!"

Valore pulled back his hand and slapped her-hard.

"Nadeshiko! Character ch-Ah" Temari screamed as Valore forced her back in her egg.

"NO!" Nadeshiko cried, "please, please, don't hurt-wait, you can see my Chara?"

Valore's eyes flared and he hit Nadeshiko again. She fell against the door.

"Nadeshiko, run!" Temari yelled.

Nadeshiko removed a Kunai from her boot and flung it at the driver, making contact with his heart.

Nadeshiko ran from the car just as crashed and exploded.

Nadeshiko heard the scream of her Chara before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Mr Black Cat

Chapter 2 Mr. Black Cat

Nadeshiko awoke to a warm cloth being pressed gently against her cheek.

She sat up quickly, fearing that Valore had found her. She felt gentle hands push her back down onto something soft. She looked up and saw Mr. Black Cat staring down at her.

"Ikuto, Ikuto! She's alive!" She heard a voice say.

"Quiet Yuru, before you deafen her with you loud voice."

"Mr. Black Cat-?" She muttered.

Ikuto dabbed softly at a sore on her face that had started to bleed.

"H-how did I get here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yuru and I were walking when we saw you floating in the water." Ikuto explained. "What happened to you?"

Nadeshiko fought back tears. "I was running from someone." She said, softly.

"Running-? From who?" Yuru asked.

"From-from-" Nadeshiko began but Ikuto cut her off.

"Are you okay? You look pale-" His voice trailed off as Nadeshiko started to sway dizzily.

"Hey, you-" Ikuto said but was cut off when Nadeshiko passed out in his arms.

"Ikuto!" Yuru cried. "She'd dead! She's dead!"

"No she's not Yuru." Ikuto said, exasperated. "She's still breathing."

"Oh." Yuru laughed. "Well, what are we going to do with her?"

Ikuto stared at Nadeshiko for a long time. "We'll take her home."

"With _US_?!" Yuru screamed.

"Yes, Yuru, with _us_. She needs to be treated and I can't do that here." Ikuto said.

He stood up, carrying Nadeshiko bridal-style.

"But, Ikuto-!" Yuru complained. "She's a Guardian!!"

"I know that Yuru!" Ikuto snapped. "Until she is well, she has to stay with us."

"Yes Ikuto." Yuru replied.

Ikuto opened the door to his apartment room and laid Nadeshiko down on his bed.

"On your bed!!" Yuru cried.

"Yuru!" Ikuto said. "Why don't you go find Miki and flirt with her like you always do?"

Yuru blushed and floated from the room, leaving Ikuto and Nadeshiko alone.

Ikuto took out the First-Aid kit and began to treat Nadeshiko's wounds.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3 Getting to know you

"No Valore! Mother! Father!" Nadeshiko yelled.

She lurched upright, gasping for air.

Ikuto jumped up

"What-?" He said, looking around.

Nadeshiko stared at him incredulously then looked down at her legs. And that's when she noticed she was wearing one of Ikuto's shirts!

She jumped back, banging her head against the headboard of the bed.

Ikuto walked over to her. "I'd settle down if I were you. You don't want to aggravate your wounds."

"Right-I how did I get here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I brought you here to tend to your wounds." Ikuto answered.

Nadeshiko tugged at the shirt Ikuto had dressed her in. "Th-thank you. Mr. Black Cat."

"You're welcome-uh-" Ikuto began.

"Nadeshiko."

"You're welcome- Nadeshiko." Ikuto said, admiring her beauty.

"And you're Iku-" Nadeshiko said, trying to remember his name.

"Ikuto."

Nadeshiko smiled at him. _He's not bad at all. I wonder why He and Tadase don't like each other. _

"Are you hungry?" Ikuto asked.

Nadeshiko's stomach growled in reply. "Yes. I haven't eaten very much today."

"I'll order some food, and you can go watch TV if you want." Ikuto offered.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko struggled to stand but fell.

Luckily Ikuto was there to catch her.

Nadeshiko looked into his dark eyes and felt herself fall into them. "I-Ikuto…" She muttered, spellbound.

"IKUTO-!?" Yoru cried when he saw what was happening.

Ikuto looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Utau, and Yukari are coming. NOW!" Yoru yelled. "If they see her-In your clothes-!?"

"I know Yoru!" Ikuto picked Nadeshiko and started to jump out the window.

Just then Nadeshiko noticed that Temari wasn't with her.

"TEMARI!" She cried.

Ikuto covered her mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed.

"No, Temari- my Chara!" Nadeshiko wailed, trying to struggle away from Ikuto.

But Ikuto had a firm hold on her. "She's not here-come on!" Ikuto finally pulled her through the window and flew off.

Ikuto watched as Nadeshiko stared sadly at her reflection in the water. He felt a pang of sadness for her. She had no family and no place to stay.

"Ikuto, she looks sad!" Yoru whispered to Ikuto. "Talk to her! You're the reason she's sad!"

"What-? I'm the reason-?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto! Go talk to her!" Yoru yelled.

"Fine." Ikuto said.

He walked over and sat beside Nadeshiko. "So, your Chara's name is Temari?" He asked.

Nadeshiko nodded.

"Look-Nadeshiko-I'm really sorry that your Chara is missing and If there is anything I can do-" He stopped. _What am I saying?! _

"Thank you Ikuto, but I shouldn't stay, I could endanger your life." Nadeshiko said quietly.

"Huh-Endanger my life-?"

"Hai, there is an Assassin after me and- I don't need any help!" Nadeshiko suddenly burst out.

"Well, do you have anyone else to stay with?" Ikuto asked.

"No." Nadeshiko said after a long pause. "My parents are dead and my friends are all at summer camp."

Ikuto looked up and the stars and sighed. "You're going to need some clothes unless you want to keep wearing my shirts and pants."

Nadeshiko blushed then laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Black Cat."


End file.
